


A Mother's Anguish

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: Danielle was downstairs in the kitchen, as her wife Ann was upstairs in the attic. Can Ann help her wife?
Relationships: Danielle Wolfe & David Charles Wolfe, Danielle Wolfe/Ann Reynolds





	A Mother's Anguish

**Author's Note:**

> *Warning this maybe a tear-jerker*
> 
> Also, please do not read if you have lost a loved one in the army.

Ann picked up the photo and came down stairs "B _abe who’s this"_

Danielle looked at you and then the photo, her legs giving way upon seeing the photo and cries; _"Where.....where....where did you find that?"_

_"it fell out a box in the attic when I was up there"_

_"It's my firstborn son, David Charles. He was conceived in a rape. David is his father, I gave David Charles up for adoption, then he came to find me and I couldn't believe it. He went M.I.A in the army, but they believed he was K.I.A babe."_

Ann looked _‘oh I’m sorry babe why didn’t you tell me’_

_"Because I never believed that he was dead babe, I think (no I know) he is out there somewhere. David never knew about David Charles, that much I could keep from him babe."_

_'why did you keep him from him'_

_"Because David never would have wanted David Charles. David would have abandoned him and I had to protect my son from him, so I kissed David Charles's forehead and took him to a church and left him there, I did request that he find a good home babe."_

_'babe'_ Ann cuddled her

Danielle cries in your arms

Ann held her close _'it will be ok'_

_"I want him back babe, but I don't know where he is."_

_'I know you do babe'_

***Sniffs*** _"It's his birthday next month babe. February 23rd."_

_'we will find him babe'_

_"Thank you babe." *looks at the photo* "He didn't know that I took that photo of him. It was the picture of David Charles that I got babe."_

_Ann nodded softly_

_"What if he has amnesia and doesn't remember me babe?"_

_'he will remember you your not hard to forget babe'_

***Sniggers*** _"But what if he does babe?"_

_'he won't' Ann looked at the photo 'he's fit'_

***Danielle smiles proudly*** _"I know he is the double of David, but he has my eyes - definitely a mama's boy."_

_Ann giggled 'but not as fit as you babe' she smirked_

***Danielle snorts*** _"Thank you babe, I love you so much."_

_Ann smiled 'I love you to'_

***Kisses your lips***

***she kissed back***

_"The last place David Charles was, was in the army babe."_

_'then we'll look there'_ Ann teased _'I so would'_ she giggled

"Yes baby, we will look there."

_'ok babe'_

_"Thank you babe. I'm really glad that I met you when I did babe."_

_"Your welcome babe, and I am really glad that I met you when I did too babe."_


End file.
